1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to privacy-safe actionable analytics on mobile data usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, mobile operators have had very tight control on the content that was being accessed on their networks and used to limit user access to a ‘walled garden’ or ‘on-deck content’. This was done for two reasons: to optimize their network for well-understood content, and to control user experience. With the advent of more open devices and faster networks, there is an increasing trend in the mobile community to access ‘off-deck’ or ‘off-portal’ content, which is content generally available on the Internet at large and not pre-selected content hosted by the operator. This movement is generally troubling to service providers for two reasons. First, service providers have very limited visibility in the usage of off-deck content and hence they don't have the ability to design and optimize their networks for this usage. Further, they also no longer have the ability to control what their users access and hence they fear becoming ‘dumb pipes’ and not participating in the whole movement towards advertising and monetizing Internet content.
Content providers on the other hand, are interested in the potentially huge increased customer base of mobile users. Further, the mobile device is highly personal and by getting specific information about users such as location, demographics, usage patterns, etc. they can generate very targeted content and advertising. However, they too lack detailed visibility about mobile users or about what is happening in the mobile network. While a client on the mobile handset could provide some of this, they can't put clients or other applications into mobile devices easily to get additional data since these devices are still fairly rudimentary in comparison with a PC. Also, due to the traditional lock-in on the devices from a mobile operator, the client on the device may not provide all the detailed information. For instance, user location is not easily exposed by carriers since they are concerned about privacy and its usage and also since its such a critical part of the carrier data. Recent developments such as the Android open platform from Google are attempts to open up some of this information. However, it is still up to the carriers to allow these devices on their networks and for device manufacturers to use this platform. Further, this restricts the ability of data collection only to the new devices that embrace this platform—a carriers network will continue to have many other devices as well.
A key requirement to enable these two silos—mobile carriers and content providers—to jointly evolve the mobile content ecosystem is to mine and share mobile content usage effectively. By getting visibility into off-deck mobile content usage, mobile operators can optimize their networks. Mobile carriers are sitting on a goldmine of data that includes user's location, access patterns, demographic information, etc. By systematically sharing information between mobile operators and content providers, it is possible to offer very targeted and relevant content to the users.
Mobile data usage is increasing, due to the availability of higher speed networks, more capable and advanced devices, and increasing trend towards operators offering flat-rate data plans. As a result, there is a growing momentum towards using rich media content on mobile devices. This opens up a huge possibility of advertising and personalization around this mobile content. However, this also causes an increased concern with privacy issues.